tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic + Kaitlin at the Olympic Games '''is a crossover game between the ''Mario & Sonic ''series and [[The Kaitlin Chronicles|''The Kaitlin Chronicles]]'' TV series. It is set to have a separate TV special from the actual TV series sometime in summer 2016, the same time as the Rio Olympics. The game is for Wii U, PS4, and Xbox One. Playable Characters ''Mario ''series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Yoshi * Toad * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Bowser Jr. * Rosalina * Diddy Kong * Nabbit * Birdo * Boom Boom * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa ''Sonic ''series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Silver * Blaze * Metal Sonic * Vector * Jet * Rouge * Omega * Sticks * Wave * Cream * Eggman Nega * Zazz * Zavok * Espio * Charmy * Storm ''Kaitlin ''series * Kaitlin * Savannah * Maddie * Maddie * Olivia * Emma * Tori * Macy * Justin * Casha * Laura * Emma * Dan * Austin * Aaron * Zac * Anna * Shannon * Jasmine * Hannah * Katie * Mikayla Non-playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Orbot * Cubot * Hailey * Jade Events All events are pulled from ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games '' and ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. With the exception of the dream events, taking place at Mario, Sonic, and Kaitlin locations. Locations Mario ''series * Bob-omb Battlefield from ''Super Mario 64 (Dream Fencing) * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Long Jump) * Super Bell Hill from ''Super Mario 3D World (Dream Rugby) * Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 (Dream Sprint) Sonic ''series * Sky Sanctuary from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Dream Discus) * Emerald Coast from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Golf) * Tropical Resort from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream Hurdles) * Desert Ruins from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Boxing) ''Kaitlin ''series * High School from "High School Troubles" (Dream High Jump) * Track from "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!" (Dream Relay) * Russo's from "Shining Like a Diamond" (Dream Judo) * Melvin's Lair from "Fairly Weird Parents" (Dream Platform) Additional Music There are a total of 80 additional songs in the game. 40 from Mario and 40 from Sonic. ''Mario ''series # Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. # Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Airship from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Main Theme from Super Mario World # Ending Theme from Super Mario World # Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 # A Secret Course from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart DS # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Snow Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Yoshi Star Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land # Beach Theme from Super Mario 3D Land # DK Jungle from Mario Kart 7 # Staff Credits from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World # Chainlink Charge from Super Mario 3D World # The Great Tower Showdown 2 from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 8 # Cloudtop Cruise from Mario Kart 8 # Title Theme from Super Mario Maker Sonic ''series # Green Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog '' # Spring Yard from ''Sonic the Hedgehog '' # Chemical Plant from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Casino Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Data Select from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # You Can Do Anything from Sonic CD # Palm Tree Panic from Sonic CD # Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Windy and Ripply, for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure '' # City Escape from ''Sonic Adventure 2 # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Quick Race from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Back 2 Back from Sonic Rush '' # His World from ''Sonic the Hedgehog # Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 # Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity '' # Let the Speed Mend It from ''Sonic and the Secret Rings # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors '' # Free from ''Sonic Free Riders '' # Wonder World from ''Sonic Lost World '' # Windy Hill from ''Sonic Lost World # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles